


Waluigi's Day Sucks

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Waluigi just isn't having a good day. And his botanic pal Petey Piranha is not making it any better for him.





	Waluigi's Day Sucks

Waluigi stretched his arms as he woke up, looking around to see that he was in his home, or rather one of his various homes he had due to being everywhere at whatever sport event or party needed him present, with Petey Piranha being there as a means of being a moving garbage can due to him being willing to eat anything. He nodded his head as he went to grab some of his sandwiches, only to slip on a banana peel Petey left on the floor, with the mutated piranha plant laughing at Waluigi's misfortune.

"Wah! Why is it always mean?" Waluigi groaned as he landed on his back, feeling pain in his lanky body.

Petey chuckled as he pointed at Waluigi, getting his jollies from how pathetic the tall thin man of purple wickedness was.

"Yeah, it's easy for you since you don't have to worry about being too skinny! Waluigi grumbled. "But at least I'm not overweight in tight shorts!"

Petey got insulted by this, roaring loudly as he grabbed Waluigi and chucked him across the house, causing it to collapse on both of them. Dry Bowser walked by to see the rubble that was formerly Waluigi's house, smirking as he watched Waluigi pop his head out of the rubble.

"I take it that you're having another bad day, huh?" Dry Bowser asked as he brushed back his red hair.

"Wah, what's it to you?" Waluigi snarled in anger as he struggled to get himself out of the pile of rubble that was his home. "You're just a bunch of bones!"

"Yes but at least I can put myself back together after an incident... which I can't say the same for you." Dry Bowser laughed as he pointed at Waluigi.

Petey then popped his bulbous head out of the rubble, roaring as he too wanted to get out of the rubble, blaming Waluigi for making him mad in the first place. Dry Bowser folded his bony arms together, the skeletal reptile enjoying the sensation of seeing Waluigi's plight as the tall lanky dastardly man was hating every moment of this, as if his day couldn't get any worse.


End file.
